deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Tanks. I like tanks. I like vehicles in General... hehe, puns... but they are great puns, because they lead us to today's battle topic: Tanks and Generals. It's your classic fight of the US vs. Germany, but it isn't the US you know. Let's get ourselves introduced to our combatants, gents. In the right hand corner, we have Irving Morrell, the American Barrell Master and bane of the Confederate States from Tutrtledove's Southern Victory Series. He faces off against Maximillan Voss, the German Tank Expert who held out against the British powerhouse during Operation Market Garden in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Tanks, Tanks Galore! Who will come out on top!? Irving Morrell |-| Biography = Irving Morrell started the First Great War as an infantry captain, serving with distinction until he received a leg wound. Even while in the hospital his mind was never idle, conceiving a helmet that would help soldiers survive on the front. After recovering, he continued to serve his country, rapidly making a name for himself as a resourceful and competent officer. He was transferred to the Canadian front after some time. While there, he displayed his talents as a field commander again, using the Canadian military's aggressiveness against them. His victory in that front saw him promoted to lieutenant colonel. Around this time, he moved from infantry to barrels. He transferred to the front again, this time under George Custer on the Tennessee front. He was one of the masterminds behind the Barrel Roll Offensive. The offensive involved a massed attack of barrels, supported by infantry. It was wildly successful, pushing the Confederate forces back miles along a front whose advances were typically measured in feet. The smashing success saw him promoted to colonel, and quickly won the war. Afterwards he transferred into the Barrel Works, the US Army's R&D Department for Barrels. While there, he tested and designed new models of barrels for the US Army, as well as getting married. The Socialist administration elected after the war ended closed down the Barrel Works, however, and he was transferred out to British Colombia to keep the conquered Canadians in line. After nine years of success, he was reinstated in the Barrel Works until General Daniel MacArthur required his services to repress riots in the state of Huston. Morrell did so, even resorting to canister shot to keep the hostile crowds at bay. After a plebiscite returned the state to the Confederacy, he was stationed in Ohio to try and stem the eventual Confederate tide. When the Confederacy attacked, Morrell was sorely undersupplied and underequipped. Regardless, he beat a fighting retreat and managed to both delay and harrass the Confederacy enough to make them take notice. In consequence of said skill, the Confederates hired a sniper to kill him. When he survived the blow, the Confederate General Staff went into a mass panic. This proved justified, as Morrell and his plans were instrumental in cutting off the Confederate army assaulting Pittsburgh and throwing them back along their original salient into Ohio. This victory was a turning point in the war, and lead to them cutting the salient in two. After throwing the Confederates out of the United States, he then went on to formulate a plan to invade the Confederacy. He replicated the real world's Sherman's March to the Sea, using armor, air power, and infantry to cut the Confederacy's eastern section in half. After successfully doing so, he coordinated strikes deeper into the Confederate heartland from the General Staff in Philadelphia. He was nearly caught in a nuke, but was outside the blast radius and survived. At the end of the war, now a full General, he was chosen to receive the Confederacy's unconditional surrender and return to the United States. Afterwards, he was appointed the military governor of the Confederacy's east coast, essentially everything he had conquered; while there, he was a leading figure in creating racial equality. |-| Experience = First Great War *Infantry Captain **Distinguished Tactician in both the States and Canada, using the enemies aggressiveness against them *Movement to Barrels **One of the Masterminds behind the 'proper' use of Barrels: en masse and supported by Infantry, not the other way around **Behind the smashing success behind the 'Barrel Roll Offensive,' smashing through Confederate lines for miles. Also said to be responsible for winning the war. Second Great War *Confederate Attack **Undersupplied and equipped, but managed a fighting retreat delaying the Confederate Spearhead. **Saved Pittsburg, and shoved the Confederates backwards along their own line of advance. *Counterattack **Blended Armor, Air Power, and Infantry to cut the Confederacy's East Coast in half. **Coordinated Deep Strikes into the Confederate Heart. **Survived a Nuke. *After the War **Recieved the Unconditional Surrender of the Confederacy. **Military Governor of the East Coast |-| Talents = *Gifted Tactician *'The' Expert on Barrel Warfare *Doesn't seem to be easily panicked. *A Planner, and the phrase 'No plan survives first contact' doesn't affect him as bad as the others. *A Rommel/Patton type Character who leads from the front Detachment General Morrell will be accompanied by 25 Men and 3 Vehicles. |-| Standard Infantry (10) = M9103 Springfield Rifle *Weight: 8.7 lbs *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s *Feed System: 5-round stripper clips Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Weight: 595 grams *Timer: 4 1/2 seconds |-| Close-Combat Infantry (10) = M1 Thompson *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Rate of Fire: 700 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 935 ft/s *Feed System: 30-round Magazine Model 24 Steilhandgranate *Weight: 595 grams *Timer: 4 1/2 seconds |-| Anti-Vehicle Infantry (5)= Captured Confederate Anti-Barrel Rocket *Weight: 24 lbs *Round: 88mm Explosive Warhead *Single Shot, reloadable |-| Medium Vehicle (2) = Mark II.V Barrel *Main Armament: 60mm Cannon **Armor Piercing **High Explosive *Secondary Armament: 7.92mm Machine Gun x2 *Sloped, Thick Steel Plating |-| Heavy Vehicle (1) = Mark III Barrel *Main Armament: 90mm Cannon **Armor Piercing **Canister **High Explosive *Secondary Armament: 7.92mm Machine Gun x 3 *Sloped, Thick Steel Plating Maximillan Voss |-| Biography = Maximillan Voss was the Commander of the Heavy Tank "205," and was also the Commanderof Kampfgruppe Lehr. While it isn't explored, it is heavily hinted that Voss is a veteran of the Cavalry charges of the First World War, who was called by the Fatherland to fight for them once again. He joined an SS Panzer Unit, and fought in the invasion of Poland, the Fall of France, and the Eastern Front before he and his crew were assigned to Villers-Bocage. They take out an entire British Convoy before their track is destroyed by an AT Gun. Voss and his crew evacuate, and somehow manage to fight their way through the British back to friendly camp. After going back in a new Tiger, and then retaking the town, Voss and his crew are split apart by the German high command. Voss is given a rapid promotion to Major General and takes command of Kampfgruppe Lehr. Kampfgruppe Lehr was still in their training stage when members of the British 1st Airborne suddenly fell from the sky. Caught off guard, Voss quickly reacts and uses what little equipment he has: A few armored cars and untrained Panzer Grenediers; to hold off the assault of the Airborne and their numerous vehicles before springing from their defenses and proceeding to shove the airborne back, and succeed in getting their hands on the entire plans for Operation Market Garden. Using this new info, Voss pushes the Lehr to Oosterbeeck, where they again lock horns with the 1st Airborne. Using Goliath Tracked Mines, Voss demolishes the only bridge in Oosterbeek, trapping the Airborne, who then proceed to bust their noses against the new defensive position in front of the bridge. Receiving word that the XXX Corps is advancing now along Highway 69 to relieve the Airborne, Voss is ordered to take Kamfgruppe Lehr to Valkenswaard. They were told to occupy the town and delay the XXX for as long as they possibly could. Their respite after victory was brief, as they were soon moved to the town of Best... to do the exact same thing all over again. Then, upon having routed the Brits there, the Lehr are then moved to Arnhem, where they begin 'cleaning house' of all the leftover Paratroopers, and take the last bridge needed by the Allies, thus halting the advance completely. They then move back to Valkenswaard, which has been taken by the XXX Corps. After a hard and bloody fight, the Lehr slowly start pushing the British back down the road to Oosterbeek, which is where the last mission of the Campaign is played. Cleaning house is successful, and Operation Market Garden is deemed a failure. Though his exact immediate fate is unclear, it is thought that Voss then went on to command Kampfgruppe Lehr during battles such as Debrecen and other important areas. However, it is known that Voss survived World War II, surrendering to the Western Allies, and was able to finally retire to West Germany. His fate after this is unknown. |-| Experience = World War I *Member of the German Horse Cavalry, Unkown Rank. *Briefly served in the German Empire's Tank Program before the Armistace World War II *Early War: Poland, France, Russia **Commanded his own Tank, and succeeded in being a national hero during the Invasions of Poland, France, and Russia. **Here in 1942, he got together the crew of the infamous Tiger "205," with whom he would serve two glorious years alongside. *Early 1944 **With only his single Tiger Tank, Voss completely annihilated a British Column of Cromwells, Fireflies, and supply trucks, before proceeding to single handidly capture a town flooded with British Infantry... before being de-tracked by an AT Gun. **Escapes on foot with his crew, armed only with Luger P08's, MP40s, and whatever weapons they find; alongside artillery they can radio in completely wrecking the entire British Position... again. **Returns to the same town later with a new Tiger Tank, and a second, companion Tiger, and a hoarde of Panzer Grenediers, and then fight a bloody path through town and recapture it again. **Promoted to Major General, and the crew is split. *Late 1944 **Commands Kampgruppe Lehr during Market Garden. **Is caught by surprise by both Airborne and then the XXX Corps, yet with only minimally trained troops drives them away. It is because of his actions that Market Garden is deemed a failure by the Allied High Command. |-|Talents = *Gifted Tactician *Gifted in the Art of Armored Warfare *Keeps a cool head when caught by surprise *An Adapter, not a planner *A weird combo of Rommel/Patton and Bernard Montgomery, alongside Michael Wittman and Fritz Bayerlein. Kampfgruppe Lehr General Voss will be accompanied by 25 men and three vehicles. |-| Panzer Grenediers (10) = Karabiner 98 kurz *Weight: 8.2 lbs *Cartridge: 7.92 x 57mm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,493 ft/s *Feed System: 5-round stripper clips Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Weight: 595 grams *Timer: 4 1/2 seconds |-| Assault Grenedier Heavy Infantry (10) = Sturmgewehr 44 *Weight: 11.3 lbs *Cartridge: 7.92 x 33 mm *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Muzzle Velocity: 2,247 ft/s *Feed System: 30-round magazine Model 24 Steilhandgranate *Weight: 595 grams *Timer: 4 1/2 seconds |-| Tank Buster Heavy Infantry (5) = RPzB ''Panzerschrek'' *Weight: 24 lbs *Round: 88mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank *Single shot, reloadable. |-| Medium Vehicle (2) = Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank (Pz IV IST) *Main Armament: 75mm KwK 37 General Purpose Cannon **High Explosive *Secondary Armament: MG42 7.92 mm Machine Gun x 3 *Rapid Fire: The Driver stops driving and helps load the gun, making it fire 3 times faster, but completely immobilizing it. *Thick, Sloped Steel Plating **Does Come with Armored Skirts |-| Heavy Vehicle (1) = Panzer V "Panther" *Main Armament: 75mm KwK 42 Anti-Tank Cannon **Armor Piercing Composite Rigid Rounds *Secondary Armament: MG42 7.92 mm Machine Gun x 3 *Think, Super-sloped Steel plating Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts